


What to Do When Your Boyfriend doesn’t Rest Enough - a Guide by Kim Younghoon

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Illustrator! Kevin, M/M, because he is one, but not a hybrid, just “acts” like one, younghoon acting like a clingy puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Where Younghoon makes sure Kevin didn’t overwork himself.





	What to Do When Your Boyfriend doesn’t Rest Enough - a Guide by Kim Younghoon

**Author's Note:**

> First The Boyz fic! Hope you enjoy and hope I didn’t make the two OOC too much lol  
> (Don’t ask me why I ship these two, I just do)  
> (Hey, it rhymes:3)

Younghoon have been eating a pack of biscuits behind Kevin for some time already, but the illustrator didn’t seem like he’s going to rest a while any time soon.

He heard Kevin woke up in early morning, and he took a quick glanced at the clock then. Kevin woke up at 6 am. It’s currently almost 4 in the afternoon, and Kevin hadn’t even eaten breakfast and lunch. He probably didn’t even notice Younghoon cooking breakfast at 9:30, or leaving for lunch (and buying the pack of biscuits) in the afternoon.

“Kevin,” He called, and Kevin at least still knew how to response, “You haven’t eaten for the day.”

“It’s okay, I am not hungry,” Kevin replied nonchalantly, “Received more requests than usual this month and I have to finish it.”

Younghoon pouted. “You need to eat. I didn’t even see you drink a glass of water or even your favourite coffee. At least grab an apple or something.”

Kevin finally turned to Younghoon and gave him a confused look, “But we don’t have any apples at home.”

“I was just saying. You can’t not eat for a whole day.”

Kevin blinked, “It’s not even a whole day - actually, not even half a day.”

Younghoon pouted again, “It’s not funny.”

“Right, right. Anyways, I still need to finish this.” And so Kevin turned his head back to whatever he’s drawing. Younghoon huffed in annoyance, and decided to shove a biscuit into Kevin’s mouth.

Kevin dodged in surprise, but his gaze met Younghoon’s puppy eyes, which blinked at him as if pleading him to eat.

He let out a sigh, “Fine, you little puppy. I will go to eat. C’mon, let’s go.”

Almost instantly Younghoon lit up, “I already ate, but I’m going with you.”

“When did you -”

“Told you not to be so immersed.” Younghoon smiled brightly at Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
